Plus jamais
by MariieFBLM
Summary: La guerre. Des combats. Des cadavres. Du sang. Et lui, revenu pour mieux s'éloigner. Une seule volonté : ne plus jamais le perdre. Yaoi.


Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto** est le créateur de notre Naruto Uzumaki international.

Je n'ai rien d'autre à vous faire part que l'honneur d'avoir d'être suivie et lue par de nombreuses personnes, merci beaucoup. Ceci est mon second yaoi, j'ai donc choisi –par pur hasard...– de le centrer sur Yamato. Pitié, lisez avant de me massacrer !

Petite précision : il se peut que le personnage soit OOC, je m'en excuse d'avance.

 _Bonne lecture à tous._

* * *

 _ **Plus jamais**_

Les combats faisaient rage. Sur la vaste plaine. Sur les hautes montagnes. Partout où les adversaires grouillaient, les alliés tombaient. Des amis, des frères, des fils. Assister au massacre, au génocide sans pouvoir se défendre. Beaucoup avaient fuis le champ de bataille dans l'espoir de survivre. L'alliance se battait pourtant avec toute l'énergie qui la nourrissait, tantôt par un hôte meneur, tantôt par un kage au visage déformé. Mais rien ne changeait au moral des troupes. «La défaite était inévitable», disait certains, «Nous sommes perdus», se lamentaient d'autres.

Mais il y en avait un parmi ceux-ci qui résonnait différemment, ayant vu sa vie de nombreuses fois condamné. La source de cette armée démoniaque, le second capitaine de l'équipe sept, Yamato. Libéré depuis peu par un allié improbable, il se retrouvait au milieu de cet enfer sans pouvoir remuer le petit doigt, épuisé de son propre chakra, énergie vitale de l'ennemi.

\- C'est impossible...

Les cadavres qui jonchaient son chemin étaient nombreux, adversaires comme camarades. Avançant au milieu de cette désolation, il demeurait le seul encore debout, faisant bientôt face à une troupe de cinq ennemis. Ces derniers, repus de sa puissance, ne tardèrent pas à lui sauter dessus, l'assaillant de toute part. Incapable de pouvoir contrer ses adversaires, il ne dû son salut qu'à un seul homme. Les coups de multipliant, il vit bientôt ses cinq attaquants finir au sol.

\- C'est la guerre Tenzô, dit-il simplement en soupirant.

\- J-

Avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer le moindre mot démontrant ses remerciements ou sa surprise, il était bloqué des une lourde étreinte par son sauveur, ce dernier le serrant fortement contre lui.

\- Tu m'as manqué Tenzô.

\- Jay, souffla le brun dans un sourire. Toi aussi tu m'a manqué.

L'autre s'écarta vivement pour observer son camarade sous toutes les coutures, s'assurant qu'il n'avait pas une quelconque blessure grave dissimulée sous ses vêtements.

\- Ça va ?

\- Je suis vidé, je ne peux même pas créer la moindre brindille.

Passant un bras au dessus de son épaule, soutenant le corps fatigué de son ami contre le sien, ils se rendirent au campement le plus proche pour ravitailler le shinobi en chakra. Marchant à vitesse réduite pour ne pas esseuler plus que nécessaire le brun, ils parvinrent assez rapidement à destination et le plus frêle fut de suite pris en charge.

Aussitôt installé sur un lit, le malade retrouva un semblant de couleur et tenta un nouveau sourire. La route jusqu'ici était longue, sachant qu'ils ont dû combattre quelques ennemis égarés. Il était satisfait de pouvoir se reposer, même s'il l'idée de ne pas aider, d'être inutile sur le champs de bataille le rebutait.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Tenzô, Naruto ne laissera pas cette guerre s'éterniser.

\- Il prend de trop grandes responsabilités seul, il n'arrivera jamais à tout gérer.

\- Tu sous-estimes ton élève, le réprimanda l'autre avec amusement.

\- Non, je relativise, contre-argumenta le blessé.

\- Repose-toi, je reste sur le camp si tu as besoin.

Il sortit après avoir adresser un dernier regard à son camarade alité. Ce n'était pas facile pour lui, il avait longuement été l'otage de ce Madara, cobaye et nourriture pour son armée, inutile pour la coalition, et même après avoir retrouvé sa liberté, il l'était encore, de quoi rendre coupable n'importe qui. Yamato s'en voulait beaucoup depuis le jour de l'embuscade. Il souffrait intérieurement.

\- S'il vous plaît, interpella t-il la première personne passant près de lui, je peux avoir un verre d'eau ?

\- Yamato ?

\- Anko.

La jeune femme vint l'enlacer de suite, heureuse de revoir son ami en vie après tant de temps. Le brun, bien que content en retour, se demanda bien vite si elle ne tentait pas de l'achever tant sa prise sur lui était puissante. Elle daigna enfin le relâcher pour lui sourire et lui apporter son verre d'eau.

\- Il faut prévenir les autres, Kakashi et Naruto, lui annonça t-elle avec enthousiasme.

\- Fais comme il te plaira.

La jonin s'empressa donc d'aller en avertir l'alliance. De nouveau seul, il s'autorisa un sommeil réparateur digne des plus grands shinobis du siècle.

 **[...]**

Une explosion soudaine le tira de sa rêverie. Des cris et des pleurs se faisaient entendre depuis l'extérieur. Que se passait-il dehors ? Il se leva précipitamment du lit et manqua de s'écrouler. Son chakra s'était en parti résorbé, mais pas ses muscles. Pourtant, il usa d'une force insoupçonnée pour sortir de la tante. Une vision d'horreur l'attendait. Des corps ça et là. Du sang. Du feu. Un véritable carnage.

\- Jay ?

À la recherche de son camarade, il ne tarda pas à le trouver, aux prises avec un ennemi. Visiblement, son adversaire avait l'air plus fort que lui. Le brun grimaça. «Pas encore. _Plus jamais._ » Il sauta vers l'affrontement, ignorant sa propre faiblesse. Son regard s'agrandit d'autant plus quand le sabre de l'adversaire vint transpercer son ami de part en part.

\- JAY !

Composant les mudras d'une attaque, il réussit à atteindre sa cible et l'embrocha d'une lance de bois mal sculptée. Peu importait, il ne voulait pas perdre une seule personne de plus.

\- Yama...to... cracha l'autre dans une gerbe de sang.

\- Ne dis rien, je suis là.

\- Je...

\- S'il te plaît, ne dis plus rien.

\- Je t'aime...

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, lui répondit-il avec espoir. S'il te plaît, tu ne vas pas mourir.

\- Tu le sais... bien...

\- Non. ANKO ! QUELQU'UN ! À L'AIDE !

\- C'est inu...tile...

\- Ne pars pas, ne me laisse pas seul, je t'en prie...

Dans un excès de folie, le brun en vint à appliquer ses mains sur sa blessure pour lui insuffler de son propre chakra défaillant, conscient du risque encouru.

\- Arrête...

\- Reste avec moi.

Son chakra se mit à crépiter, entrant en contact avec celui s'amenuisant de son compagnon. Se mélangeant, il sentit très nettement ses forces l'abandonner mais passa outre. Il ferait tout son possible. C'était le moins qu'il puisse faire, se rendre utile au moins une fois pendant cette guerre. Il se sentait partir, sombrant doucement. Il parvint tout de même à porter un dernier regard à son camarade avant de tomber.

 **[...]**

\- Ça va bientôt faire deux mois qu'il est dans le coma, énonça t-il à Naruto.

\- Je suis désolé, Merci de veiller sur lui.

Jay ne répondit pas. Le blond avait raison. Depuis ce jour, il restait nuits et jours à son chevet, quitte à en oublier de faire ses missions, de vivre. Comment vivre quand son compagnon est dans le coma depuis cinquante-cinq jours ?

\- Reviens-moi Tenzô. Je t'aime. Ne me laisse pas, je t'en prie.

C'était irrémédiable. Il l'aimait plus que sa propre vie, il ne supporterait pas de le perdre. Pas encore. La première fois, il avait cru ne plus jamais le revoir, puis il était apparu au milieu de cette plaine, le regard perturbé, les membres flageolants. Ce fut la libération. La renaissance. Le second coup de foudre.

\- Tu devrais rentrer te reposer Jay.

\- Kakashi.

\- Je peux t'assurer qu'il ne se réveillera qu'en ta présence.

Silencieusement, comprenant qu'il n'avait d'autre choix, pour la première fois depuis son réveil –une cinquantaine de jours auparavant–, il sortit de la chambre d'hôpital de son compagnon et rentra chez lui.

\- Reviens parmi nous Yamato. On a besoin de toi, _il_ a besoin de toi.

S'en retournant pour s'installer sur le fauteuil attenant au lit, une légère pression sur sa main lui fit baisser les yeux. Il en fut stupéfait. Les doigts de l'endormi se mouvaient doucement, recherchant un contact. Dans un sourire dissimulé, il vint poser sa main sur celle fraîche du comateux et la serra dans la sienne.

\- Tu es sur la bonne voie Yamato.

Le corps alité se redressa soudainement, de grands yeux ouverts, suffoquant, à la recherche d'air. Kakashi appela aussitôt une infirmière qui s'occupa rapidement du patient tout juste violemment sortit de son coma.

\- Yamato-san, vous m'entendez ?

\- Jay... dit-il d'une voix éraillée.

\- Vous pouvez répéter ?

\- Jay...

\- Qui est ce Jay ? voulut s'enquérir l'infirmière.

\- Laissez, je m'en occupe, l'avertit l'argenté avant de quitter la pièce.

\- Kakashi...

\- Il est parti.

\- Retenez-le... s'il vous plaît.

\- Bien.

Elle sortit à la suite du ninja copieur, parvenant à le rattraper dans le hall d'entrée.

Dans sa chambre, Yamato essayait de calmer un temps soit peu les battements effrénés de son cœur. Il avait l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon. Son premier réflexe eut-il retrouvé tous ses esprits fut de jeter un regard à l'horloge. 17h26. De quel jour ? Balayant la pièce, il trouva un journal plié soigneusement sur la table de chevet. S'en saisissant, il découvrit ainsi que la date du jour était le 14 mai. «Déjà ?» Mais il ne pu établir la moindre déduction qu'il s'endormait déjà.

 **[...]**

Il sourit. L'unique vision qu'il aimait le plus au réveil s'étalait devant ses yeux : son compagnon encore endormi. Ce dernier, le visage dans les couvertures du lit, dormait du sommeil du juste. Ses doigts glissèrent d'eux-mêmes sur la joue chaude de l'endormi, lui offrant une douce caresse. Il lui avait tant manqué. Un faible grognement le fit glousser. Sentant un contact dans ses cheveux noirs, l'autre finit par ouvrir un œil curieux. Et lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'encre de son compagnon, il se redressa vivement.

\- Tenzô !

L'étreinte fut savoureuse, se voulant éternelle.

\- Tu m'as fais une de ces peurs. Ne recommence plus jamais ça.

\- Je le sais bie-

\- _Plus jamais_ Tenzô.

\- _Plus jamais_ , je te le promet.

Il vint l'embrasser longuement, heureux d'avoir retrouvé sa moitié, son amour et sa vie. L'infirmière qui entra d'ailleurs dans la chambre pour venir vérifier les branchements de son patient en ressortit discrètement, laissant les deux hommes se retrouver.

\- Épouse-moi.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu es tout ce que j'ai de plus précieux, mon amour, mon cœur, ma vie. Tout ce que la vie à de plus merveilleux à mes yeux, je ne veux plus te perdre. Je veux passer la fin de mes jours avec toi, dans tes bras, bercé par ta chaleur. Et même si je n'ai pas la moindre alliance à t'offrir, je te le demande, veux-tu bien m'épouser ?

\- Je-

\- Capitaine Yamato !

Naruto dans toute sa splendeur fit son apparition au moment le moins propice. Accompagné de son équipe et de Kakashi, il observa longuement le couple sur le lit avant de comprendre la situation.

\- On dérange c'est ça ?

\- O-

\- Du tout, j'allais d'ailleurs donner ma réponse à Jay.

\- Quel réponse ? demanda aussitôt la jeune medic-nin.

\- Alors, tu veux ? reprit le noiraud avec impatience.

Le brun, un brin sadique par moment, se permit de faire attendre son compagnon sur une telle question. De quoi lui infliger une grande peur. L'autre d'ailleurs s'imaginait déjà essuyer un refus.

\- Oui, mille fois oui !

\- C'est parfait.

Et devant un public légèrement perplexe, les deux hommes s'embrassèrent passionnément, oubliant presque le monde qui les entourait, profitant d'un instant d'existence, de bonheur et d'amour.

\- Et donc, le capitaine Yamato à accepté quoi ? surprit l'hôte avec sa question inutile.

\- De prendre un chien.

\- Quoi !?

\- Qu'il est naïf, soupira Kakashi.

\- Il a accepté de m'épouser.

\- Euh... Épouser genre mariage, robe et gâteau ?

\- Oui, un mariage sans robe mais avec un gâteau, le corrigea Yamato en souriant.

\- Félicitations, firent les deux derniers de l'équipe, silencieux jusqu'alors.

Ils reçurent toutes les bénédictions possibles de la part de l'équipe sept. Mais bientôt, sans y avoir était conviés, les amis proches se retrouvèrent dans la pièce, sourires et bouquets de fleurs en supplément. Les deux amants se regardèrent longuement, de lourdes promesses emplies de tendresse dans cet échange.

\- La fougue de la jeunesse vous portera jusqu'à l'hôtel de l'amour ! cru bon de préciser un Gai dans un état proche de l'extase.

Tous en rirent. Il ne changera jamais, peu importe sa santé. Le brun espérait bien qu'il ne ferait pas une intervention aussi pittoresque à son mariage, question d'honneur. Il ne voulait pas être ridiculisé de la sorte devant son futur époux.

\- Yamato, c'est qui ton témoin ? Et toi Jay ? s'intéressa un Izumo envieux.

\- Et bien... commença le premier.

\- Très bonne question, allez hop ! Dehors. J'aimerais passé un peu de temps avec mon fiancé, exigea son futur mari.

Devant les sourires lubriques et peu avenants de certains, les deux amoureux chassèrent la petite troupe de la chambre. Une nouvelle fois seuls, ils profitèrent de cet instant qu'ils savaient de courte durée pour renouveler leur amour pour l'autre.

\- Bientôt, tu seras un Senju comme moi Tenzô.

\- Je sais, sourit le dénommé.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 _Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Je mérite toujours d'être massacrée ? Laissez vos avis s'il vous plaît, ça me comblerait de joie. À la prochaine les amis._

 _MariieFBLM_


End file.
